The Son Of Satan Falls In Love?
by LAMIA TITAIA
Summary: Amaya Yakuhan, a 16 year old with a secret starts going to cram school, and even starts living with Rin and Yukio. (thanks to Mesphistio) but what happens when Rin and Yukio found out her secret? *NOTE: Rin/Yukio are a bit older in this story* (I OWN NOTHING FROM BLUE EXORCIST) (Also please DO leave a Review am working on becoming a better writer so please rip it apart!) Rin X OC
1. Enter Amaya!

Name: Amaya Yakuhan

Age: 15, then turns 16

Looks: Eyes: Blue-ish-Greenish

Hair: Jet Black, long straight

Body: Fit, in shape, curvy

Height: 5'3

Likes: cooking, music, photography

Dislikes: killing, people who can't pull their own weight

Gender: Female

Extra: Yuki/Rin are 16 turning 17

Yuki's height: 5'9

Rin's Height: 5'7

*Story Starts Here!*

"I will defeat Satan and, I WILL HAVE VICTORY!" Rin yelled well still day dreaming in the middle of one of Yukio's lecture. "Rin, will you please pay attention when am trying to teach" he said with a sigh. Yukio is still trying to get Rin to pay attention in classes and while training. "Well make it less boring, I mean we fought that kind of demon before, so why do we have to learn about its weakness, if you it if you cut off his head its dies" He reminded his younger brother. "True Rin, but you have to use your head, and I don't mean the literally." He said remembering what happened last time he told his younger brother to us his head. "Anyway, class is almost over, can we just relax for a bit?" Rin asked closing his book, and closing is notebook. "No, Rin!" he yelled as he went on with the lesson.

Class was over and Rin had to help Yukio clean up after the class. When they heard a knock at the door, it was sung wide open and a little dog come in. "Ah, I have some great news for you." It was Mesphistio , who was in his dog form, with a young girl standing behind him with two big bags and one smaller bag, then he changed back to his human form. "This is Amaya Yakuhan, she will be your new student" The girl beside him stepped forward, and smiled, "Hi, nice to meet both of you." Both brothers turned to her and Yukio was the one to welcome her first, "Nice to meet you too and welcome to True Cross Academy" then he took a paused, then again started to introduce himself. "Am Yukio, and this is my younger brother Rin." He pointed at Rin who at this point was just trying to hide is tail, that was waging all over the place, lucky for them she didn't even look at Rin until he was done putting it away, and introduced himself. "Hiay, am Rin nice to meet you..Amaya right?" he said with unsure of himself. "Ya that's right" she said smiling at both of the brothers. But leave it to Mephisto to kill a cute moment. "Oh before I forget" Mesphistio started, "She going to be staying in the same building just in a different room of course, I really don't want to pay for an entire building just for one person to live at" He finished. All three of them were in shock when he quickly turned back into his dog form. "Oh by the way, you boys should help her with her bags" he yelled from the other side of the door. "He…It…He, that dog sure walks fast" Amaya said noticing how quickly Mephiso was able to get to the other side of the door that quickly. "That's even the start of it" Rin said under his breath.

All three of the teenagers looked at the each other, finally Amaya broke the silence. "Is he always like this?" they both looked at her a give a quick sigh. "Yes" Yukio answered for them. "Well I guess I'll take this bag" Rin said getting the biggest bag out of all of them, and started to carry it. "Rin, you don't have too, I mean your nice and all but, you do know it has wheels on it right?" Amaya said taking her bag and pushing a button so that the wheels would come out. "Oh I knew that" he said with one of his signature smiles. "Hey Yukio are you coming?" Rin asked "Huh, oh I have some things to finish here; I'll go later, do worry about me." Yukio said taking a stack of papers from off of the floor. "Okay, Yukio I'll have dinner ready, when you come back." He said taking another bag that was on the floor.

The two teens started to walk towards the old build, for the most of the walk leaving the cram school was quite, that is until Amaya finally broke the silence. "So you and Yukio are brothers?" she asked trying to break the awkwardness. "Huh, oh ya, were actually twins," he said while looking back to see Amaya reaction, then he flashed a big smile, "Am the oldest." Amaya started to laugh a bit, but tried not to laugh so loud, so that Rin couldn't hear her but Rin stilled heard her. "What's so funny about that!" Rin yelled in a friendly tone. "Am sorry but that's really funny," she said truthfully. He looked at her with a confused face. "I was looking in the class when he was teaching." She said simply. "Oh, so that's it, well just because he's a teacher doesn't mean he's the oldest." He said simply. "I know, it just the way both of act, I mean surely am not the only one who tough you were the younger brother." She said with a big smile on her face. "Well, who asked you anyways!" he yelled playful "Oh by the way, what do you want for dinner?" Rin asked.

They finally go to the building. Rin showed her around; he showed her all the rooms. And he picked a room for her. Her room was two doors down from his and Yukio's. "Hey, Amaya you never told me what you wanted for dinner." Rin said walking out of her room, with Amaya right behind him. "I don't know what is there to eat here?" she asked "Anything you want" Rin said simply with a smile on his face. "Really?, I mean I don't want you to waste all your money, on something you guys might not even like." She tried to explain to Rin who was laughing at her for no reason. "No, am cooking dinner, just tell me what you want, so that I can go pick up the things, besides that's my only proactive skill."He said with another one of his signature smiles. Amaya couldn't help but to giggle a bit. "Ok I want Sukiyaki, my favorite!" she said with the biggest smile she has had in a while. "Am ok with that I LOVE Sukiyaki." Rin said as he started to get a watery mouth just thinking about eating his favorite food in the world, sukiyaki. Just then Rin called his friend, Kuro. "Hey boy, wanna go for a walk" he said to his friend. "Ya I wanna go!" Kuro said, but of course only Rin could hear him, he turned to look back of Amaya, that had a stocked face, while looking Kuro. Rin thought to himself _Could she hear him? Did she hear him? _Rin was interrupted from his train of thought, when she heard Amaya "AWWW he's so cute, I never seem a cat with two tails!" she said picking Kuro up. "Huh, oh ya, he was a rescue." Rin said, thinking of the _real _story, it was someone close; he was rescued by Rin, technically. "AW that's so sweet Rin!" she said putting down Kuro but still petting him. "YA wanna take him?"He asked holding the leash. "Sure let's take him." She said smiling as Rin put the leash on him and with that they walked out, and headed to the store.

"Hey, Rin do you even know where we are?" She said looking around and seeing almost no one. "Ya, I know where we're at why?" He asked with some offense taking. "Cause this place seem kinda lonely for being a big city." Rin was glad to hear it was that and not the fact that she thought he had no sense of direction. Rin looked back at Amaya, he reach out his hand; She looked at him with confusion. "Let me see your hand." Rin said still reaching out his hand. "Okay" she said holding out her had, and then Rin got the leash that had Kuro, and placed it in her hand. "Here if you ever get lost, Kura, knows the way back the building, don't worry" Rin said smiling at her and started walking slow so that Amaya could catch up to him. After walking for a bit more they got to store, and walked in, of course leaving Kuro outside, and looked for everything they needed to make sukiyaki.

After getting everything they needed, they heading back to the building. The two of them were talking non-stop. She mostly let Rin talk about his childhood with Yukio, and how long he's in attending the Cram school. He also talked about why he started cooking. Rin wanted to know more about her, but Amaya wasn't one to talk, she did however talk about some of the events that happened to her, that lead her to become a part of the Cram School at True Cross. They finally arrived at the building, Rin let Kuro off of his lease, and he ran off somewhere. "Hey Amaya, I have to get something from the storage room, hang out here for a while." He said walking out of the room, and leaving her there. Rin was looking for a bigger pan, now that he has to cook for 4 (he cooks for Kuro too) when he heard at scream. "SHIT I forgot to tell her about Ukobach! FUCK, I hope she didn't get that scared!" he thought to himself, running towards, where Amaya was waiting for him in the kitchen. He didn't wanna scary Amaya even more, so went walking slowly and quietly. He stopped in his tracks, when he saw that Amaya was talking to Ukobach. He looked at her but he couldn't believe what he saw, he thought only demons could understand other demons.

He slowly walked towards her, "Amaya..you can understand him?"


	2. Who No WHAT Are You?

He slowly walked towards her, "Amaya..you can understand him?" he asked still not wanting to trust his own eyes. Amaya quickly turned around she turned a bright pink shade, "Oh h-hey Rin, I didn't hear you come in." She said avoiding the question, but Rin quickly reminded her of the question, that was asked earlier. "Amaya," he said in a commanding tone, "Can you understand what he said?" he finished the question still with a commanding tone. She looked up at him, he was taller than her but still, she looked at him, and simply said "Yes, I can understand Ukobach, and Kuro for that matter too." Rin looked down at her and stepped back a bit, pulling his sword out of the bag, "That means your demon!" he yelled, not pulling the sword out, but just taking it out of the bag. Amaya just took a step towards him, and smiled. "Put that thing away, before you hurt yourself." She said teasing him. "Who..no _WHAT _are you?" he said putting his sword back into his bag. Amaya just smiled. "Am not a thing, so don't say '_WHAT_ are you,' am Amaya am not here to hurt you or your brother, so don't worry." She said as she jumped up to the kitchen counter. Rin still look confused as ever. Amaya sighed and started to explain. "Look Rin, am just like you, am half demon. My father isn't Satan, but he is an upper level demon, that's why I could understand both of them." He just looked at her, "So what are you doing here, and how did you know I was the son of Satan?" he asked still untrusting of her. "Am here because Sir Pheles asked me to help his cause, and no I don't know you were the son of Satan, you know up until you pulled out that sword." She said pointing to sword. "You still didn't really answer my question demon." He said pulling his sword out of her reach just in case. "Am not a demon, so stop calling me that am here because Sir. Pheles, needed help to train some of his exwries, and he also needed someone who could somewhat understand you and Yuiko" she explain while she took an apple that was sitting next to her. Rin for some odd reason believed every word she said.

He let out a sigh, and lend against the counter that she was sitting on and looked at her face, when she took a bite of the apple, and silt it out, "EEWW that was gross" she yelled getting off and rising her mouth in the sink. "I could have told you that." He said laughing a bit. After a few moments after she was done. He looked at her, "So what now?" he asked unsure what to do with the information he just found out. "Well I guess we could just act like nothing happen, but I do think we shouldn't tell Yukio, for a while at least." She said getting back on the counter sitting next to Rin. "Why not! He is my brother" he yelled wondering what she was up to. "Well he looks like if he a lot to deal with and adding the fact that your new roommate is a half demon won't help one bit." She explained. Rin looked around and he saw that both Kuro and Ukobach standing there nodding their heads in agreement. "You're right Amaya" Rin said, as he started to get everything out he looked at Ukobach. "Hey buddy help me cook?" he asked, Ukobach gave a thumb up and they started.

The entire time when Rin was cooking he kept asking question after question after question. Amaya was getting tired of answering so many questions, but hey she at least own him that. Rin asked a lot of stupid questions, which lead Amaya to think he was done, as she started to leave the room Rin asked a question again, "So what do you use to kill" He asked bluntly. She turned back around and smiled to herself, "I use the same as you" Rin turned to look at Amaya, she simply smiled, "I use a sword" Rin quickly smiled, and respond, "Then where is it?" she looked at him with a shocked face, "You really want to see it, don't you" she said with a sigh. "Ya!" Rin yelled exited. He turned off the stove, and gave her, his full attention. Amaya let out another sight, and started to pull up her shirt a bit, showing off her flat toned stomach with a two small tattoos on each side of her hip bones, she had the symbols 'Demon' and 'Angel'. Rin started to freak out a bit, "Wow, were your tail?" Rin asks looking around her to see if it was out. "I don't have a tail." Amaya stated, "Well you're sure missing out then." Rin said letting his tail out and wagging it around. After a while of talking about why she didn't have tail, he turned his attention back to Amaya who was mumbling some words under her breath. When she looked up she saw her hold a big sword, it was about half her height! "WOW!, THAT'S AWSOME!" Rin yelled jumping a bit at the sight of the sword. "okay am putting it away!" Amaya yelled, and again mumbled some words and it was gone again, only some symbols was left on her stomach. "I wish I could do that!" Rin said lifting his shirt making visible is well tone stomach, and started to poke at it. Amaya couldn't help but to smile. "That's not going to work" she said pulling her shirt back down, "Am hungry, are we going to eat or what?" she said poking one of Rin sides. "Huh oh ya" Rin said back holding the side that she had poked. He got the plates ready, and set them down at the table, and served the food.

Hours have passed by Amaya was in her room already, and Rin was in his room reading one of Yukio's manga, when he heard his brother walk in to the room. "Hey Rin, food was good thanks" Yukio said putting his jacket on the rack on the wall, and putting his glasses down the case. "Hey Yuki, what took you so long?" Rin asked looking up from the manga. "Oh Mephisto, had to talk to me about something." He said not saying one detail about what they talked about. Rin got a bad feeling about this. "So what happen?" Rin asked hoping it was nothing about Amaya, "Huh? Oh he wants me to take some test, to see if I have the blue flame like you do." Yuki explained well changing into his Pj's. Rin let out a sigh of relief knowing it had nothing to do with Amaya. Yuki looked at Rin, he was acting like if he was hiding something, "Rin are you ok?" Yukio asked "Huh, oh am just tried, that's all" Rin said smiling "Oh okay then, well then try to get some sleep" he said getting into his own bed. "Okay!" Rin said closing the manga and closing his eyes.


	3. Okumura has game?

Both Rin and Yukio were woken up the smell of beacon, pancakes, and eggs. They ran to the kitchen to see what was going on. When they arrived to the kitchen they saw Amaya in front of the stove cooking. She turned around, and smile at her two new roommates, "Hey good morning you two" she said as she got three plates out of a cover. The both were speechless they never had anyone cook for them, you know besides Ukobach, and Mephsito that one time. "You guys hungry?" She said smiling at the two, and walking towards the table, and setting to the two plates on the table, and going back in to the kitchen to get another plate for herself. All three of them were enjoying the breakfast that made for them; Yukio was the first to break the quietness. "Amaya, today is going to be your first day at the cram school, nervous?" he asked. She looked up from her plate. "Nope" she said smiling at him. "Rin I hope you could show her around, and help her until she catches up to where we are." He stayed to his brother. "No problem!" Rin said with is mouth full and giving him a big thumbs up. "Ok then, I have to get going then," Yukio said getting up and drinking what was left of his juice. Then he turned to Amaya "Thank you for the food." She looked at him, "Oh it nothing, don't worry about it." She said moving her hand. "I'll see both of you in class then" he said leaving the table "Okay!" both Rin and Amaya said.

The two of them were walking in to the Cram school entry; Amaya was already wearing a uniform. Rin looked at her when she stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked a bit confused on why she stop. She looked around, and saw no one. "Sorry Rin, I thought someone was following us" She said as she started to walk again. "Oh is that it?" Rin said with a sigh. Amaya just looked at him and smiled. "Hey, stalkers so scary ok" she said playing around with him. "I know that!" Rin yelled going along with her. "Why don't you ever hide your tail anymore?" Amaya asked, because when she first got here he wouldn't have his tail out, but now that she knew he want put the fuckin thing away. "Cause I don't like having it wrapped around, and it feels good to have your tail out." Rin said like if everyone had one. Amaya looked at Rin, "I kinda what one now" Amaya confessed. Rin just started to laugh which led to Amaya laughing along with him. Who knew you could have a whole dissociation tails.

Something the two didn't notice, was that they were being followed, but it was only his classmates, Ryuji (Bon), Shima, and Konekomaru. "Is that Rin's girlfriend?" Konekimaru asked out loud in disbelieve. "NO way Okumura couldn't get a girl even if his life depended on it!" Bon said in disbelieve as well. "WOW! She a 10/10!, I mean Okumura has game if he's even talking to her" Shima said, while still staring at Amaya backside. Both Bon and Konekoaru let out a sigh, "Shina we're suppose to be monks." Bon said with disappointment. "There's nothing in the rule book that says I can't stare." Shima argued. His two friends just gave up, there's no point in arguing with him at this point. The three of them ran to catch up to both of them who were just a couple of feet in front of them.

"So Rin who's your friend?" Shima said putting his arm around both of them. Rin put his arm around Shima, while Amaya just wormed her way out. Then Rin finally answered them. "This is Amaya, she new here." He said as she just waved hi to the three of them who were looking at her and back at Rin. Leave it to Shima to pull the first move. "Hey am Shima, when your birthday?" he asked pulling out a notebook. Amaya didn't know how to react to she just told him what he wanted to know. "My birthday is October 30th" she said a bit confused. "Mmm ok," he said writing it down in his notebook. "Blood type?" "AB" "Astrological sign?" "Scorpio." "mm..ok, your four pillars of destiny" "Umm earth snake" Shima just nodded his head and with that he had the results. "AND I have your RESULTS!" Shima yelled with his arms in the air. "Your don't fall in love easily but when you do you fall hard. You hate people who can't pull their own weight, and need help for every little thing. Also you have a demon side and an angel side to you." Shima was done and smiled at her. "What the hell was that?" Amaya asked, amazed on how accurate it was. "It's my gift" he said simply, still smiling at her. "That was awesome!" Rin yelled "No that was creepy" Amaya corrected Rin. All of them look at Shima who was heartbroken that Amaya found his talent creepy. They arrived at the classroom and they all took their seat. Amaya sat in front of where Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru sat. Rin who usually sits next to Shiemi moved to be with them, and stayed there talking with Amaya. The amazing part was that he paying attention to Yukio's lesson.


	4. The Days Go By

_( This is one of the filler chapters meaning I was to lazy to write more and I had to fill it in) _

_It has been a few months. Yukio found out that Amaya was half, well one third Demon from Sir Pheles. Mephisto also told them that she was one third angle. Rin and Yukio are still living with her. All of them where still really great friends. Amaya also made a girl-friend, Izumo. She didn't talk much to Shiemi because she didn't like her much, the feeling was shared. Shiemi didn't like her, in fact she hates her. After Shiemi found out that she was part demon she told EVERYONE about it, but they didn't care, I mean one of the best friends was the son of Satan. Even their teacher was the son of Satan, so they didn't mind. Amaya tried to make friends after she saved Shiemi life, but still Shiemi didn't even thank her. So she just didn't care about it anymore. Amaya has helped Rin and Yukio in some exorcistism, she really liked helping them it was fun. Just not the fact that the demons wanted to kill them, but other than that it was fun. Amaya and Rin would cook sometimes for fun and take the food to their school mates, who would lick their fingers after eating their food, it was that good. Rin even got his flame under control thanks to Amaya that is. Amaya nor did Rin know that it was thanks to her but Shura, knew Amaya had something to do with it._

_ Amaya birthday had passed they all celebrated on Halloween. They went tick-or-treating together, with of course everyone from the cram school, even Shiemi went but she didn't look like she was enjoying herself like everyone else. Even one dressed up even Yuki. Yuki wore a doctor costume, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru were the three musketeers. Izumo dressed up as a demon with a little tail and horns to go along with it. Even Amaya dressed up, her and lzumo kinda match she was an angel compete with big white wings and even a fake halo. Rin was dressed up as a cook. Shiemi was dressed up as a cat. After they got back to the dorm, they played some of favorite movies, which went well with Halloween. It was getting late so they set up the room so that everyone could sleep there. Rin, Shima, Izumo, and Amaya won't tried just yet, so they deiced to watch one of more movie, her favorite of all time, Beetle Juice. Shima and lzumo sat on the sofa, on either side, but when Izumo fell asleep she fell over on Shima's lap, and he let her stay there of course, moving some of her hair out of her face, and smiled . Rin and Amaya where on the floor next to each other, and Amaya fell asleep on Rin chest, Rin just looked down at her and smiled. She was sound asleep._

_It was December, it was cold and Amaya loved it, I can't say the same for Izumo. There in class once again, Izumo moved next to Shima would moved sat behind Bon and Konekomaru._


	5. Mesphistio's Surprise

Yukio was in the middle of one of his lectures when, out of nowhere the door to the class to kicked open. Everyone jumped in reaction. It was Mephisto he walked in with a big grin on his face. He walked up to where Yukio was and turned to the class, "I have great news for you!" he said while spinning his cane. "In order to help you celebrate the Holidays we are giving you a break from The Cram School and for some of you a vacation from your job as an Exorcist." Mephisto said looking at the group in front of them. They were all talking with each other. Later after class was over they all left to their dorms, to pack for their trip.

Rin, Yukio, and Amaya all walked to the building together. Rin and Yukio, were talking about how wonderful it's going to be going back to their home. Amaya didn't say much, she never really did belong anyway. She lived with her aunt, but that didn't mean she liked it. She hated living with her aunt; she would blame the death of her sister, Amaya mother, on her. She hated everything about Amaya. It took Rin and Yukio a while to realize that Amaya wasn't talking, or happy for that matter.

"Um…Amaya are you okay?" Rin asked noticing that Amaya was a bit quite. "Um oh ya, am fine" she said with a fake smile. "Oh, okay so where are you going for the vacation?" Rin asked. Amaya looked at Yuki and back at Rin. "While, I think am going to stay, here I really don't have any family, or friends to go back to" She said still with a fake smile. Yuki looked at her, "Amaya if you want to your welcome to spend the holidays with us" He said with a wide smile, "Ya that would be fun Amaya want do you say?" added Rin. Amaya looked at her two friends they were like brothers to her. She never had very many friends. "That sounds great!" Amaya said with a real smile on her face.


	6. Pack Up The Bags

All three of them went back and packed. Kuro was of course going with them. After packing all four of them headed towards the train station. All the way Rin and Yuki were telling Amaya about who it was growing up in the temple with everyone. They told her stories about everything that would happen to them. Rin told her stories about him and Yuki and how he would take care of him, and how after he would beat up the people that would fun of him, Yuki was taking care of Rin. This got Amaya thinking about what it would have been if she had a sister or a brother. After a while on the train, they arrived at the city, they took a cab. They wanted to surprise everyone. They pulled up the church, and the two boys got out, by now almost everyone but one or two of their old friends were outside hugging them. Yuki got the bags that were in the back, and Rin helped Amaya get out of the cab, and with the rest of the bags that were in the back seat. Almost all of them looked at Rin and Amaya together, and started talking with each other.

Rin quickly remembered he still had to introduce their new friend, to all of their old friends. "Hey everyone, this is Amaya, she one of Yuki, and mine friends were made" he said putting the bags down. Amaya looked at everyone smiled "Hey, nice to meet you, am Amaya" "Nice too meet you" all of them said in unison. Rin quickly got her by the arm, "Here I'll show you around Amaya!" He said taking her and leaving all the bags there. The rest just stood there, finally one of them spoke, "Is that Rin's girlfriend?" he said laughing a bit. Yuki had a wondering look on his face, it took him a while to snap out of it, and when he did he had a smile on his face. "I don't think so, but give it some time" he said simply, getting some bags that where on the floor. Yuki knew that Rin was the right one for her, he did like her but it was more of a brother and sister thing for him. He looked at the rest who where just standing there talking about Rin and Amaya. "I could use some help" Yuki said picking up a bag.


	7. Surprise Party? (Filler)

_It has been two weeks, Christmas has come and past. She felt at home being with everyone at the temple. She never had so much fun in her life. It was one thing after another here. She got along with everyone there. Rin and Yuki took her to met their father, Shiro, they also took Kuro with them. For the rests of the days they showed her were they went to school. Rin showed her all the places he would stay, when he didn't want to go to school. They also showed her around town, treating to the town's best food, in their minds. _

_Early that day everyone was busy getting ready for Rin's and Yuki's birthday party. Everyone wanted to throw a surprise party for them, they got Amaya to distract Rin and Yuki for a while. After about four hours they stayed to walk home, it was about time to go back so Amaya agreed to head back. Once they were there, everyone yelled out "Surprise" and they started to eat some of their favorite food, and watch some of Yuki's and Rin's favorite movies. It was a good day, they all had fun, but it was getting really late so they all were cleaning up and started to get ready for bed. (Sorry got lazy to write more :) ) _

_*Lemon in next chapter*_


	8. A Birthday Gift

(LEMON you have been warned)

Amaya was walking to her room, went she heard something breaking. It was coming from Rin's room she walked in and saw that the room was pitch black, she walked more into the room. Calling out for Rin, but she heard no one, until she heard someone whisper, "Amaya" "Rin?" her tone was wondering, but not fearful. She felt two strong but yet soft hands grad her by the waist, and pull her in. Stealing a kiss from her, she had her eyes wide open. She smelled the sweat sent what was Rin. She pushed him away, trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see Rin smiling at her, his eyes looking into her. "Rin?" she whispers, hoping to get an answer this time. Rin quickly grad her face and went for another kiss. Amaya was starting to feel right with Rin and her hands found their way to his back and she pulled him into her more. Rin started to lick her lips, Amaya knowing what he wanted opened her mouth, and Rin started so smirk up against her lips. He walked backwards towards a wall, he felt Amaya push his back to the wall. He picked her up breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes, "Amaya, I love you" he confessed, kissing her neck and sucking on it leaving marks. She couldn't help but to moan as Rin sucked on her neck. She moaned in his ear, and she started bite and lick the outside of his ear. "I love you Rin" Amaya whispered in his ear. That's all Rin needed to know what she wanted. He turned with Amaya still in his arms. Amaya was now up against the wall. She moaned as she felt Rin moving his hands down to her ass and smacking it.

His hands moved to her shirt and undid the buttons quickly. He pulled the flaps apart enjoying the expanse of flesh that greeted him. He planted a kiss on her collar bone, then another on the valley between her breasts. His tongue and lips traced patterns on the exposed flesh. She squirmed has she tried to kept herself from moaning to loud. She had her hands in Rin's hair holding on to it for dear life. Rin kept kissing her. He smirked at bit before he unhooked the bra and the annoying material fell on to the floor. He latched onto a nipple and she moaned at the sensation. Her thighs got tighter around Rin, as she pulled him closer to her by pulling his hair. His mouth left her nipple and placed butterfly kisses across her chest.

"Rin!" she moaned, arching her back up against the wall. He walked over to the bed, still holding Amaya, who was biting on his neck. He let her down on the foot of the bed. He pushed her down forcefully, not an act of violence, but of impatience

She panted and whimpered, moisture spreading between her legs. Her mind raced and her legs unconsciously spread for him. In an instant, his hips were between her knees. Her hands pinned above her head. She stared up at him, a lustful shine in his dark eyes.

"Am not holding back" Were the only words he said. Dark and seductive. Demanding. A rush of heat spread through her body and pooled in her most delicate space. She pushed him off, and sat up. When he stepped closer, she ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere, but went unnoticed. All traces of fear were gone. Amaya knew she wanted this more than anything. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then yanked them and his boxers down. He stepped out of them. Again he pushed her down forcefully. His fingertips slipped beneath band of panties, pulling it quickly down. (She just wore ones of Rin's oversize button up shirts as her pjs she didn't wear any pants with them) It hit the floor and he smiled as he felt her move her leg up against him.

He was pleasantly surprised by how wet she was. His cock was throbbing, precum dripping down the tip. With one hand pinning her hands above her again, and the other moving slowly towards her slit. She moaned as he felt him playing with her. "Please Rin" She begged. Rin looked up at her with a smirk on his face, "Begging?" he said teasing her a bit, before doing what she wanted him to do. He entered two fingers in her, she let out a whimper. "First time?" he teased "Oh shut up!" Amaya hissed.

He positioned himself at her entrance; he rubbed the head against her slit. They both shuddered at the sensation. A thrust of the hips and he buried himself to the hilt. Her scream was cut off by a kiss. Rough and demanding, their tongues fought for dominance as her body adjusted to him. He caught her wandering hands again and pinned them above her head. He thrust his hips carefully, testing the waters. A low moan was all the confirmation he needed. Releasing her wrists, his hands slowly trailed down until they rested on her hips. He stood up and thrust again, harder this time. And then again. With every thrust of his hips he pulled hers down to meet it.

She could feel him inside her. Moving in and out, in and out. All thoughts of pain were gone as he roughly claimed her. No gentleness, no tenderness. Pure animal need. A series of moans escaped her throat as he pounded relentlessly into her.

He felt her heat surround him, hear her scream his name. Pulling her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He thrust hard, enjoying her outbursts. Another cry as he bit her neck harshly, leaving imprints. She was so wet, his cock slide easily in and out of her tight frame. Her legs wrapped tighter and she begged him for more.

"Harder…..Faster…." she cried in breathy tones. He complied happily. "I'm…I'm…..RIN!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She came hard, taking away all sense of shame and stealing her breath. Her walls tightened around him, but Rin kept thrusting. It was too intense.

"Rinn …Sloww...Dowwnn…." she gasped as the sensations intensified. He ignored her pleas. His pace quickened, his cock slipping in and out of her. She bit her lip as he hit something. Something good. Taking notice, he angled to hit that spot again. He pulled her legs onto his shoulders, angling himself to get deeper. He slowed his pace, trying to find that spot. She screamed as he hit it. Smiling, he picked up the pace again, pounding as hard as he could, pulling her hips to increase the force. Her knuckles were white as she clenched the sheet. Her body heat rose, and he could tell she was close. He slammed the spot again and again. She cried his name every time.

Her body couldn't take anymore. Every thrust she could feel him hitting something good. When her throat was raw, her cries turned to whimpers. It was so intense, she didn't know if she wanted it to stop or not. He seemed to get faster, his thrusts harder. Her toes curled as he hit the spot again. Another thrust and she came again, all her energy leaving her body. Her body convulsed as pleasure racked her body and she felt his warm seed empty into her. He pulled out her and with the last of his energy he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over, so that she was resting on him. "Tried?" he asked looking down at her. She let out a sight sigh, "Very" she said kissing his chest. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "Then go to sleep dummy"


End file.
